


Jared/Julia story collection

by Violet_Jessamine



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Tons of OC's, With a touch of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Jessamine/pseuds/Violet_Jessamine
Summary: Long ago, on the war torn planet of Demophon, the parents of twins Jared and Julia were killed by the rebels in the war. Alone, helpless, and without anyone to turn to, they survive by stealing what they can. That is, until they're 18.





	1. Julia ECHO log 1

_Learn what it was once like to live on Demophon._

Julia: Happy birthday me! Big 18, ten years since we've seen each other. Now I know what you're thinking mom, you know it's my birthday. That wouldn't be something,

*She starts to trail off*

Julia: you'd ever forget.

*Sniffling is heard in the background*

Julia: so um, what's up with me? Well Jared's thinking about joining the military. For you and Dad of course, or at least, why you're not here.

*Her voice picks up*

Julia: but I've been thinking of trying to make some money. All the businesses are destroyed, except for a vending machine here and there, so I'll have to find another way to get food.

*Pause*

Julia: ...you understand don't you mom? Why I have to do this? There's no other way, I'll die if I don't do this. I know I that it's wrong,

*A door opens*

Julia: I know, that going with Jared would give us food and shelter but at what cost? All that will lead to is more of the same bloodshed that got you...

Jared: Julia?

*Something falls onto the ground*

Julia: Hey! I-I didn't hear you come in.

Jared: I'm not joining to destroy more families

Julia: What? I never-

Jared: I'm joining to end this stupid war, to stop it from killing more people like our parents. Or if nothing else, avenge what they stand for. If you don't think that's right, then I won't force you to come with me.

*Jared's footsteps can be heard*

Jared: But I'm leaving in a few minutes, you'll have to decide now.

*After a long pause, Julia chuckles sadly*

Julia: Whatever you say big bro!


	2. Jared ECHO log 1

*Static comes in and out*

Jared: Alright, I think it's on.

*Jared clears his throat*

Hello, this is a message to Hyperion. We've heard about the recent change in power and thought that you might need some help with everyone opposing you. Word has gotten around that-

Julia: Jared! Did you send the message yet?!

*Jared sighs*

Jared: Kinda in the middle of it sis.

*The sound of shoes slamming against the floor can be heard*

Julia: What?! You didn't start without me did you?

Jared: I just was just getting to the part where I assure them that we're a package deal.

Julia: Like Torgue guns and explosions?!

Jared: Please don't tell me you just compared me to a Torgue gun.

Julia: LISTEN UP HYPERION!

Jared: Julia, you're a little too close to the-

Julia: WE'RE THE BEST DAMN MERCENARIES THIS SIDE OF THE GALAXY! YOU WANT ONE OF US, YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE BOTH OF US!

*Jared sighed*

Jared: What my sister is trying to say is, we're twins. We work better together than apart. You just send Julia out there she'll probably die. You just send me out, nothing's gonna get done trust me. So, Handsome Jack, do you want to kill some traitors, or not?


	3. Julia ECHO log 2

_learn what it was once like to live on Demophon_

Julia: So who's the big man?

Jared: Our drill sergeant, he's going to be preparing us for the battlefield.

Julia: Preparation? What, he doesn't think we're good enough already?

Sergeant Cullen: DID I HEAR TALKING DOWN THERE?!

Jared: Nope.

Julia: Not from us anyway.

Sergeant Cullen: WHAT WAS THAT?

*Julia starts whistling inconspicuously*

Sergeant Cullen: WHAT'S YOUR NAME PRIVATE?

Julia: Oooo, I don't really like sharing my name with strangers. Especially ones who don't know how to take their finger off caps-lock.

*Julia grunts, a thud is heard as she hits the ground*

Sergeant Cullen: CONSIDER THAT YOUR ONLY WARNING BEFORE I PULL THE TRIGGER.

Jared: Hey watch it! You want a fight you take it up with me not her.

*The sound of heels clicking against the floor echos throughout the room*

???: Mr. Cullen, are you getting rough with the Privates again?

*Whispers*  
Jared: Who's that?

Male soldier: She's a siren, and our commanding officer.

Sergeant Cullen: THESE TWO WERE-

???: Disrespecting you huh? Like they always seem to be. Hm.

*Her high heels slowly gets louder in the recording*

???: You, whats your name?

*Julia grunts*

Julia: Julia Dravyn sir.

???: Well private Dravyn, I have to say that I admire a soldier who isn't afraid of their superior officer. Come with me please.

Julia: No.

???: Excuse me?

Julia: I'm not going anywhere without Jared.

*Short pause*

???: Very well.


	4. Jared ECHO log 2

Angel: Sir, I've found a couple of mercenarys that you might be interested in.

Handsome Jack: Mercenarys? I don't remember asking for mercenarys.

Angel: You didn't, these two hired someone to throw rocks at one of Hyperions facilities until someone took their message.

Handsome Jack: Oh, it's those assholes. What have you got on them?

Angel: They're twins sir, former Dahl military on Demophon.

Handsome Jack: Demophon? Hasn't there been some sort of war going on there?

Angel: Between the government and the rebel faction. Dahl decided a few years ago to aid their government in the war. Their parents were killed in a rebel attack about 14 years ago.

Handsome Jack: So what, they're soldiers?

Angel: Not exactly sir, the ECHO they sent in suggests they're nowhere close to the soldier type. However, I found an earlier recording that might interest you.

Handsome Jack: Let's hear it.

\---

*Gunshots are heard in the background*

Soldier: We need back up! Now!

Jared: Relax idiot, we're here.

Soldier: You? You're the backup?

*Jared laughs*

Jared: No, I just make sure she stays alive.

*Julia's hysterical laughter can be heard*

Jared: She's got her Torgue guns, and I cover her with my Sniper rifle.

Soldier: b-but she's just one-

Bandit: AAAAARGH MY EYES ARE BLEEDING INTO MY SKINS!!!

Jared: Don't worry, this is a normal thing.

\---

*Handsome Jack laughs as the recording ends*

Handsome Jack: These guys! God they sound fun, where are they?

Angel: They're currently staying at a hotel on Eden 5.

Handsome Jack: Tell them to get their asses down here, we've got work to do.


	5. Julia ECHO log 3

_Learn what it was once like to live on Demophon_

*Hushed whisper*  
Julia: Is she going to tell us where we're going?

Jared: I believe patience is the key here Julia. We're in Dahl now, they have higher standards.

Julia: What? I didn't embarrass you did I?

*Jared scoffed*

Jared: I don't get embarrassed.

???: My apologies, but I don't believe I introduced myself.

*She stops walking*

Helena: Helena Hobsin, and I'd suggest that you worry more about your future in Dahl opposed to your boyfriends embarrassment.

Jared: We're siblings.

Julia: And we are definitely NOT dating.

*Julia shivers in disgust*

Helena: Really? I don't see the resemblance.

*Angrily*  
Jared: We're twins. Not identical, but fraternal.

Helena: Yes but, Julia has long, blonde, straight hair while you have raggedy, short, black hair. You're eyes are brown and hers are multicolored. Your features are rough and hers are soft. Honestly, I'm having trouble even comprehending such an idea.

*Jared breathes in through his teeth*

Jared: I assure you, we ARE related.

Helena: Hm, We'll have to see.

*Helena continues walking*

*Methodically*   
Helena: A few more steps I assure you, and you'll find everything to be perfectly clear.   


*Whispering*   
Julia: Hey Jared?

Jared: Yeah?

Julia: Are you sure you don't wanna just steal a ship and leave?   
  
Jared: Julia.

Julia: I know, I know we weren't really getting by back then but now that we've got some experience-

Jared: We have to trust in the military Julia. We would've starved without them, and we owe them our lives.

Julia: Yeah...you're right.

*Skeptically*   
Jared: You don't sound reassured.   


*Nervously*   
Sorry, guess it's just a bad habit.   


Jared: Just trust me sis, alright?

*Pause*

*Excitedly*   
Julia: Right!   



	6. Jared ECHO log 3

Jared: So who's our first target sir?

Handsome Jack: First up is Snowden, bandit on Elpis who flaked on an earlier arrangement we had. Basic mission, kill him, don't get killed and Shi will be coming with you.

Julia: Aw, we're gonna have a partner?

Jared: What's her name?

Handsome Jack: Shi. I feel like I just said this.

Shi: I believe you did sir.

Julia: Whoa, are you like a ninja?

Shi: To small minded individuals.

Jared: Why is she coming with us?

Handsome Jack: Oh you know, just a bit of added security.

Julia: Security! You must be really tough huh?

Shi: I was born and raised in the depths of my world's sun, where my family attempted to kill me on several occasions.

*Julia clears her throat*

Julia: That's uh, worse than I imagined.

*Shi chuckles*

Shi: I like this one.

Handsome Jack: Hey! Are you just gonna stand here all day, or are you gonna kill me some bandits?!

Jared: We'll get right on it sir, consider the job done.


	7. Julia ECHO log 4

Julia: Is that really necessary?

Helena: Dahl needs this to be recorded, to ensure that I was fair with you. Now, state your name and place of birth for the record.

*Julia sighs*

Julia: Julia Dravyn, I was born on Demophon.

Helena: Now, tell me Julia, what do you see here?

Julia: It looks like a man sucking his own-

Helena: Please, try to keep it appropriate.

Julia: Um, okay...

*Short pause*

Julia: I guess it kinda looks like a bunny eating its own ass.

Helena: Julia-

Julia: What?! I can't change what it looks like!

*Helena sighs*

Helena: It's a strand of DNA that has the ability to repurpose your brain.

*Julia stifles laughter*  
Julia: That does NOT look like DNA.

Helena: It is a set of nucleotides that have been forcefully mutated by our best scientists. I assumed you might've at least interpreted it as some sort of gene but I was clearly wrong.

Julia: Well I'm a soldier, not a scientist.

*Helena sighs*

Helena: Dahl scientists have been working on this project for a year now. We've only just begun to realize what it's capable of.

Julia: So, why are you telling me this again?

*Pause*

Helena: What do you want Julia? If you could be anything,  _have_ anything, what would it be?

*Julia scoffs*

Julia: What're you even-

Helena: Answer the question, or you can consider yourself dead.

*Julia pauses*

Julia: I'd... Want to be strong. Strong enough for Jared not to worry about me and for my parents to be proud of who I've become.

*Helena chuckles*

Helena: Rather mundane don't you think?

*Defensively*  
Julia: Hey, you wanted to know.

Helena: Yes I suppose that's true.

*Helena begins to pace*

Helena: What if this strand could do that Julia? Make you strong enough to keep your brother from worrying?

Julia: Okay, how is that even possible?

Helena: We've found that the nucleotides can rewrite a persons genetic, and mental code. It can do whatever you desire, even make you strong.

*Julia pauses*

Julia: Why me?

*Helena chuckles*

Helena: Honestly? I've taken a liking to you. You don't take no for an answer, and you do what you think is best. Personally, I admire that. So, I'll give you the choice.

*She stops pacing*

Helena: Do you want to protect your brother? Keep him from worrying?

*Long pause*

Julia: Will it hurt?

Helena: Only a pinch, you'll barely feel it.

Julia: Then yes, without a doubt.

Helena: Then thank you, for your cooperation.


	8. Jared ECHO log 4

Shi: Snowden lair is up ahead, but it is a fortress. Our best scientist could not find a way in.

Jared: Filled with bandits I take it?

Julia: Jaaaared! Why aren't we killing anything?

Jared: Forgive my sister she can get over excited about these things.

Shi: I understand. But the place is indeed filled with bandits.

Jared: Then I have an idea. Shi, if I shot one of those psycho's down do you think you'd be able to get the mask undetected?

Shi: Just because I dress to blend in, does not mean that I can do that.

Jared: It was just a question, a simple no would've sufficed.

Shi: Well that would be inaccurate. I am sure that if I try to my best ability I could do it. But I do not know if I am willing to do such a thing for you.

*Jared sighs*

Jared: Fine I'll just have Julia do it.

*Short pause*

Jared: Julia? JULIA?!

Julia: I'M OVER HERE!

*Jared sighs*

Jared: WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THE CAMP?

Julia: ISN'T THIS WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Shi: Please tell me my eyes are deceiving me.

Jared: If you're seeing my psychotic sister holding up a collection of severed bandit heads then I am happy to hear I'm not crazy.

Shi: Is this a normal occurrence?

Jared: Are you really from the inside of a sun?

*Shi chuckles*

Shi: Of course not.

Jared: Then no, it isn't.


	9. Julia ECHO log 4.5

Interviewer: Please state your name and place of birth for the record.

Jared: Jared Dravyn, brother of Julia Dravyn, I was born here.

Interviewer: To clarify, we're on the station orbiting Demophon.

*The sound of papers shuffling filled the recording for a moment*

Interviewer: Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, please answer them honestly. Don't censor your words for my sake.

*Silence, as Jared doesn't respond.*

Interviewer: First question, Have you had a sexual encounter in the last month?

*In annoyance*  
Jared: Who's asking?

Interviewer: Answer the question.

Jared: You've left me with a number of unanswered questions, and you expect me to be compliant with you?

*Interviewer sighs*

Interviewer: One question, and that's it, so think hard.

*Pause*

Jared: What's happening to Julia in the room next door?

Interviewer: They're only proposing to her an idea. One that I'm checking if you're qualified for. So, have you had a sexual encounter in the last month?

*Jared sighs*

Jared: No.

Interviewer: Were you exposed to any traumatic events growing up?

Jared: My parents were killed in a rebel attack when I was 8.

Interviewer: A child begins shooting a small toy gun at you. You ask him to stop but he continues to antagonize you, what do you do?

Jared: Why's he shooting me?

Interviewer: I want an answer not another question.

*Pause*

Jared: Knock him out, take the gun. He'll learn not to do it again.

Interviewer: Have you been trained in any sort of scientific field?

Jared: No.

Interviewer: You are walking down the street when a man bumps into you, what is your immediate reaction?

Jared: Keep walking, but I'll remember his face.

*Pause, as the interviewer is heard standing up*

Interviewer: I'm going to ask you something a little more direct Mr. Dravyn. Hypothetical, but the point I've been getting to.

*Sarcastic*  
Jared: Please, don't let me stop you.

Interviewer: If given the option,

*His hands slammed onto a desk*

Interviewer: Would you accept your greatest wish if it meant losing yourself?

*Short pause*

Jared: What kind of-

Interviewer: That sounded like another question.

*Jared scoffs*

Jared: I don't have to take this.

*A chair screeches across the floor as Jared stands up*

Interviewer: You're a good candidate Mr. Dravyn, your answers indicate that, while you may require a more modified version, you're the average subject we look for to enter this program.

*He chuckles*

Interviewer: But your sister, is just _Perfect_ for this program. Naive, gullible, with just a touch of fir-

*Jared slams him into the ground*

*Viciously*  
Jared: Don't you say a damn word about my sister.

*The man gasps for air, his throat making a horrible choking sound as he chortled weakly*

Interviewer: You have her fire.

*Short pause*

Interviewer: But you have too much patience. You're too weak. You won't even kill me.

*The man takes in a deep, sudden breath, the door opens and closes, Jared's footsteps leading out of it*

*The man chuckles*

Interviewer: This is Gideon Dravyn stating for the record, Jared is a poor choice for the ROGERS program.


	10. Jared ECHO log 5

Handsome Jack: You killed him already? I sent you out like 20 minutes ago!

*Pause*

Handsome Jack: I'm honestly a little impressed.

Jared: Julia got a little out of hand. It's been a while since she's killed anyone. You know how girls are.

Shi: She ran in while we were talking, managing to kill every bandit in the building. She is covered in blood but I cannot tell how much of it is hers.

Handsome Jack: Hey, no need to sell it to me sweet cheeks, I'm already sold.

*Weakly*  
Julia: Jared?

Jared: Julia? What's wrong?

Julia: I think I...

*She trails off, her breath becoming shallow*

*In panic*  
Jared: Julia? Julia?!

Shi: Jack, she has just collapsed.

Jack: Well what're standing around for?! Head to Concordia, I'll send someone to let you in.

Shi: Of course Jack.

*Jared grunts*

Jared: I've got her.

Shi: Follow me, we need to get to Concordia.

Jared: If I could ask, who're you sending to meet with us.

*Skeptically*  
Handsome Jack: A friend, why?

Jared: I just want to assure that someone trustworthy will be taking care of my sister.

Handsome Jack: Look kid, if you're that worried I'll come down myself.

Shi: Sir?

Handsome Jack: What? I'm not allowed to extend a hand to my men? Just get to Concordia, I'll be waiting for you there.


	11. Julia ECHO log 5

Jared: Julia, this military thing might've been a bad idea.

Julia: Why would that be Jared? Dahl has given us everything we ever needed.

Jared: We don't need them Julia, we survived on our own for years.

*Julia laughs*

*Happily*  
Julia: Come now brother, don't make me tell Command Sergeant Hobsin about this little stunt.

*Jared scoffs*

*Mumbling*  
Jared: What'd they do to you?

Julia: Nothing I didn't want them to.

*She giggles*

Julia: Now you won't have to protect me!

*Disgusted*  
Jared: I never thought I needed to.

*Long pause*

Jared: You were always stronger than I was, you coped with our parents death, at least better than I did.

*Starts to chuckle*  
Jared: I just ignored everything I felt after that day. You were brave enough to face the-

*His words are cut short, the unsheathing of a blade the only sound to be heard. Heavy breathing filled the recording shortly afterwards*

*Slowly*  
Jared: Julia, where'd you get that?

Julia: You never really thought those things. I was always the weak one. Constantly being saved from the mistakes I made. Fixing every broken wrist and stolen piece of jewelry. Yet you lie to my face and call me strong.

*Nervously*  
Jared: Sis, we're family remember? Killing me, isn't going to make you feel better.

Julia: You don't understand.

Jared: Then explain it to me.

*Pause, before Julia gets a call on her ECHO*

Helena: Private Dravyn, the rebels are attacking one of our outposts on Demophon. You think you're up to the challenge?

*The blade is sheathed*

*In excitement*  
Julia: Of course I am! But I need Jared to come with me.

*She sighs*  
Helena: Why?

Julia: He needs to know that I'm not as weak as he thinks.

*Helena chuckles*  
Helena: Of course he can come. Wouldn't want to rob you of your victory would I?

Jared: Julia you don't need to-

*Happily*  
Julia: It's okay! I've been wanting to crack some skulls for hours now.


	12. Jared ECHO log 6

Jared: Jack?!

*Awkwardly*  
Timothy: Heeeey ladies. Not a big fan of blondes but, I'd love for her to be my sleeping beauty.

*Jared punches Timothy, nearly dropping Julia in the process*

*In pain*  
Timothy: Yeah, I probably deserved that one.

Shi: Jack?

Timothy: Yup, that's me. Jack.

Shi: You do not seem like-

Jared: I don't care who the hell you are just get me into Concordia.

Timothy: Uh yeah, sure.

CUSTM-TP: Halt! I can't just let anyone through-

*Gunshot, CUSTM-TP fizzles before becoming unconscious*

Timothy: God I've been waiting to do that for 40 levels.

Jared: Where's the doctor?

Timothy: Uh, she's just this way.

*Pause*

Timothy: So, you guys come to Elpis often?

Shi: What is that supposed to mean?

Timothy: Oh you know it's just a question for Romeo and his Juliet.

Jared: She's my twin.

Timothy: What? Really? Sorry you guys just-

*In annoyance*  
Jared: Don't look anything alike, yeah I know.

Nurse Nina: No! Is not man! Is small baby child.

Timothy: Hey Nina.

Nurse Nina: Jack! You bring friends!

Jared: Can you help us?

Nurse Nina: Ze girl? Maybe. Ze eye? You have to find another.

Shi: Another what?

*Panicking*  
Jared: Shut up! I don't give a damn about my eye just help Julia!

Nurse Nina: Ugh, you lucky I is kind. Put girl on table.

*Julia's body hits the table, followed by a pause*

Nurse Nina: Is unconscious. Probably just tired.

Jared: She collapsed after she killed an entire bandit camp, and you expect me to believe she's just tired?

Shi: It does make sense Mr. Dravyn.

Jared: DON'T call me that.

*Slowly*  
Timothy: Okay, maybe we should go wait outside while Nina works.

*Fearfully*  
Jared: I need to be with her.

Shi: I will stay with her. Please just wait outside.

*Pause*

Jared: If anything happens, don't be afraid to call me back in.

Shi: Of course.


	13. Julia ECHO log 6

Jared: Hobsin, I want to talk to you about my sister.

Helena: What about her? Did the last mission go poorly?

*Through gritted teeth*  
Jared: I think you know the answer to that.

Helena: I'm afraid I don't Jared.

*Jared bangs on a wall*

Jared: You messed with her head, made her a part of that bullshit program you tried to rope me into.

*Almost painfully*  
Jared: She looked at me yesterday like we had never even met, after threatening my _life._

*Helena chuckles*

Helena: Really? And that's affecting her ability to work in the field.

*Jared sighs*

Jared: No. 

Helena: Then I'm afraid this is a domestic affair.

Jared: If she won't hesitate in killing her own brother, then what makes you think she'll think twice about hurting anyone else?

Helena: I believe that is the point Jared.

Jared: I'm sorry?

Helena: The ROGERS program was made to create a loyal, strong, and resilient soldier. Does this not describe your sister?

*Pause*

Helena: If that's all you came to talk to me about, then I must be on my way.

*Helena starts to leave*

Jared: So you won't do anything?

*She stops*

Helena: Rest assured Jared, I _am_ doing something. I'm making sure she doesn't kill anyone I don't ask her to.

*Nearly cutting her off*  
Jared: Bullshit. She'll kill you the moment she realizes what's happening.

*Short pause*

Jared: And stop doing that.

Helena: Doing what?

Jared: Calling me Jared, like you're my friend and not my commanding officer.

*Helena chuckles*

Helena: Sorry, Your name just reminds me of an old friend.

*She pauses*

Helena: _Mr_. Dravyn.

*Footsteps approach*

Julia: Jared?

*Worried*  
Jared: Julia, are you okay?

*Quietly*  
Julia: Do you really think that?

Jared: Sis?

*Jared is slammed against the wall*

*Julia laughs*

Julia: My own brother thinks I'm insane.

*Enraged*  
Julia: Like _none_ of it ever happened.

*Slowly*  
Jared: Jules, I never said you were crazy.

*Raising her voice*  
Julia: I'm NOT an idiot Jared!

Helena: No one said you were an idiot Julia, he only said you were _crazy._

*Helena starts pacing*

Helena: Your own flesh and blood, and he still doesn't trust you. Even after everything, your parents, the pain. Oh I _know_ there must've been pain, especially after the initial shock and despair.

Jared: Julia, don't listen to he-


	14. Jared ECHO log 7

*Jared taps his foot impatiently*

Timothy: So what's with the eyepatch?

*Jared stops tapping his foot*

Timothy: Hey! It's just a question. No need to get hostile.

*Jared sighs*

Jared: Julia and I used to be in Dahl. She got the opportunity to protect me. She took it, even though she lost herself when she did.

Timothy: That doesn't answer-

Jared: She gave me this.

Timothy: Oh god that-  
*He cut himself off to gag*

Jared: I wear this so she doesn't have to remember what she did. It wasn't her fault, Dahl did this. Not her.

Timothy: That's fucked up.

*Jared chuckles*  
Jared: To you maybe. To me it's just how life's been for the past 13 years.

*Pause*

Jared: So who are you anyway?

Timothy: Jack baby, Hyperion CEO.

*Sternly*  
Jared: I'm not in the mood for games.

*Reluctantly*  
Timothy: I'm, Jack's body double.

Jared: His body double?

Timothy: Yeah I'm here to take his place, make him look more heroic, going on dates with girls he doesn't like, stuff like that I guess.

*Jared sighs*

*Mumbling*  
Jared: He said he'd be here personally.

Timothy: Hey um, could you not mention this to the other Jack? He'll dock it from my pay.

*Jared chuckles*

Jared: No problem.

Shi: Jared.

Jared: Is she alright?

Shi: The adrenaline in her body was keeping her from collapsing throughout her fight. I must assume that the bandits got more than a few bullets in her. When her adrenaline wore off, her body reacted to her injuries, causing her to collapse.

*Jared inhales deeply*

Jared: How bad is it?

Nurse Nina: Is living. Wound keep her here a day. No longer.

Timothy: Uh, the other Jack said that if Julia died or something you'd be working with Shi.

Jared: No. Julia and I are a team. I either work with her or not at all. I thought Jack understood that.

Shi: Whether or not he does, I believe you should take this opportunity. If this last bandit camp has shown us anything, it's that Julia is far more valuable to Jack than you.

*Stubbornly*  
Jared: I don't give a damn if I'm valuable to him.

Shi: You should. Jack is becoming a very powerful man around here. Powerful men think with their ego. Meaning if he distrusts you even in the slightest,

*Chuckles quietly*  
Shi: Well, you might find yourself in a situation similar to those bandits back there.

Jared: So what'd you suggest I do about it then?

Shi: There is a hacker who has been fighting to reach the Hyperion database. If you could perhaps eliminate the problem-

Jared: Yeah I get it. What about Julia?

*Pause*

Shi: What about her?

*Jared scoffs*  
Jared: You expect me to just leave her here with you?

Shi: You already did.

Jared: And I haven't even gotten to see her yet. For all I know she could be dead and you're just trying to trick me into doing your job for you.

*Shi chuckles*  
Shi: Not very trusting are you?

Jared: Got no reason to be.

*Short pause, a door creaks open.*

Shi: Go on. See your sister. Find me in Springs place when you are done.


	15. Julia ECHO log 7

*The recording is filled with the sounds of Jared's windpipe being abruptly cut off*

*Starting to cry*  
Julia: How could you Jared? You're my brother.

*Screaming*  
Julia: When EVERYONE abandoned me, you were there! Yet THE SECOND I really need you…

*She trailed off, leaving utter silence after her words*

Helena: Now Julia, we both know fighting your true nature won't help anything.

*Julia groans in pain*

Helena: Isn't it strange that the moment you find what you've always wanted in Dahl, you're brother distrusts you?

*Jared starts to cough, regaining the ability to breathe*

Helena: That now he'd decide to abandon you after all these years?

*Pause, the faint rapping on Julia banging against her skull barely audible*

*Fearfully*  
Jared: Sis?

*Julia starts to chuckle, her chuckle slowly evolving into booming laughter*

*Through the laughter*  
Julia: Oh brother, I don't understand how I managed to tolerate you so long.

*Julia sighs, reminiscing*

*In excitement*  
Julia: I won't kill you, but don't expect me to preserve your life.

*Julia leaves*

Helena: Well, that was certainly a treat wasn't it?

*Angry*  
Jared: You're going to pay for this.

*Helena laughs*

Helena: Really Mr.Dravyn? I expected more than just an old cliche.

Jared: Oh no, you don't understand. Your mother, father and anyone else you've ever given a damn about will face a slow, painful death at the stake as you watch powerlessly.

*He steps closer to her*

Jared: Then, just when you think you're safe, when you think things couldn't _possibly_ get worse, I'll be there, my fingers around your neck. There to see your last breath as the color drains from your face. And in that moment, I'll laugh, because that will never compare to the pain you've given to me by taking my sister away.

Helena: Ooo, chilling threat Mr.Dravyn. I do hope you have the balls to commit to it.

*She whistles, footsteps frantically rush to the scene.*

*Sternly*  
Helena: Arrest him.

Soldier: What for?

*Incredulously*  
Helena: What for?! For threatening a surperior officer of course! 

Helena: And please, make sure he stays in a cell until my say so.

Soldier: Yes sir.

 


End file.
